Black ghost
by Skovko
Summary: Lawyer by day, vigilante by night. Out on one of her normal missions to take down a guy she couldn't take down in court and she runs into three other vigilantes. The competition is on. Who'll reach him first? When everything goes wrong, they reach out to help. But who's hiding behind all the masks?
1. Guns are too loud

She walked quietly and unseen through the place, hiding in the shadows as always. She held her trusted knives, one in each hand, ready to strike at any time if necessary. And it would be necessary. It was always necessary. It was never a question of if, how or when. It was only a question of how many.

She turned a corner and instantly pressed herself up against the container she had just rounded. Ahead of her three hooded figures were walking. They didn't seem as guards though. They seemed like they were trying to stay hidden in the darkness like her.

Quietly she made her way up to the figure walking furthest behind. It was the smallest of the three and also the one closest to her. She grabbed the shoulders of him and pushed him up against the container. She held up her right hand, pressing the knife against his throat, while she silently shushed him with a finger against her lips.

He looked at her, taking in her black outfit and the black mask that covered half her head, from her nose and up over her head, only her eyes were visible on that half. On her back her hair hang out under the mask, braided as always so it wouldn't annoy her when she was fighting.

"Black ghost," he said and smirked.

He leaned his head up and she saw his eyes glistening through the darkness. Despite the knife he still reached his hand up to pull his hood down, revealing the mask that kept his mouth and nose hidden. She sighed at the sight of the black mask with the white image of teeth, fangs, like a mad dog. He was one of the hounds.

"The Shield," she said.  
"So you've heard of us, love," someone said next to her.

She felt a gun point at her temple and she turned her head just a bit to see a guy in a similar mask with shorter hair than the one she held up against the container.

"Better let him go," the man with the gun continued.  
"Alright," she said as calmly as she could.

She pulled the knife away and held up her hands to show she was no threat to them. He removed the gun as well and even though she couldn't actually see his mouth for the mask, she just knew he was smirking. Probably proud because he had won the little battle.

"I would appreciate it if you guys got lost," she said.  
"Why?" The third man appeared.  
"Because Sami is my target," she said.  
"Not if we get to him first, love," the gun-happy man said.  
"Guns are too loud. If you go shooting your way through this place, he'll escape before you even reach him," she said.  
"Guess we'll see about that," he chuckled.

The three men suddenly took off running, leaving her stunned behind.

"Fuck!" She muttered and took off as well.

She ran through the maze of containers, trying to figure out the best way to go about it, when gunshots were suddenly heard followed by a bunch of men shouting. She growled lowly, knowing they had just messed up everything, and she ran towards the sounds. As she ran out in the open, the man she had held her knife up against was running towards her. Behind him another man stepped out and raised his hand with a gun. She raised her hand with a knife in it.

"Get down!" She shouted.

He immetiately threw himself to the ground, watching as she threw the knife through the air. He turned around on the ground to see a man sink down. She jumped over him as she ran to the corpse to pull out the knife of the forehead.

"I told you guns were a bad idea!" She hissed as she walked back to him.

He jumped to his feet, grabbed her top and pulled her quickly in behind a container just as gunshots were fired in the direction where they had just been standing. He still had his hands on her and again she could feel a smirk hidden behind a mask even though it was a different man this time.

"Guess we're even now, ghost lady," he giggled.  
"Black ghost," she corrected him.  
"I know, I know. Let's cut the formalities. I'm Seth," he said.  
"Black ghost," she just said again.

Another line of shots were heard and then silence.

"Seth!" Someone shouted.  
"Down here, Dean!" He shouted back.  
"Seth and Dean," she said. "And the third one?"  
"Roman," he answered. "Are you gonna give me your name now?"  
"Maybe if I get my target," she answered.

She gave him a sideways smile before pushing him away and taking off again. He too took off in the direction of where Dean was. It seemed as if it was a challenge to them all to see who could get to Sami first.

She was fast but the guys were faster. She chased them through the place, seeing how they outran her and got to the room faster than her. As she stormed inside the room, she bumbed straight up into one of the larger men, Roman, and she stepped back. They all looked at the open window and saw Sami run towards a car outside.

"God damn it!" She yelled. "You and your stupid guns!"  
"It's not our fault," Dean tried.  
"I would have had him if it hadn't been for you!" She yelled.  
"There's still time," Seth said and ran towards the window.

He was quick to climb out of it and Roman and Dean followed fast. She watched as they ran towards their own car, ready to give chase as Sami sped away in his own car. It was in that second a gunshot was heard and she hissed at the pain and grabbed her shoulder. The bullet had just scraped her but it had still drawn blood and it hurt like hell.

She turned around to see a man in the process of reloading his gun. Voices were shouting and she knew more men were coming. Thinking fast she ran to the window and started climbing out of it.

"Ghost!" Seth yelled.

She looked up to see him standing up through the sunroof of their car, leaning out as far as he could, reaching his hand out as Roman drove towards her. She reached up, her hand locking with Seth's, and he pulled her up on the car. She dumped through the sunroof, landing on the back seat, and Roman sped away fast.

"Damn it, we lost him!" Dean growled before turning in the passenger seat to look at her. "Because we had to save you, love."  
"If you hadn't brought in the guns in the first place, no one would have needed saving," she said.  
"Enough!" Seth yelled. "Let me see."

He moved closer to look at her shoulder.

"It's just a flesh wound. I'll live," she said. "But... ehm... thanks and all. For the saving, I mean."  
"Don't mention it," Roman said from the front seat. "So where can we take you?"  
"Just drop me off wherever. I'll find my way home," she said.  
"What? No secret lair to show us?" Dean asked jokingly.  
"It wouldn't be secret anymore if I showed you," she joked back.  
"Touché," he chuckled.

They drove for a while until Roman finally pulled into a dark parking lot.

"Thanks," she said again before opening the car door. "Ehm... quick question."  
"Shoot," Seth said.  
"Why didn't you just open the door and pull me through that?" She asked.  
"The entire car is bulletproof. In case they were shooting, at least none of us would be hit," he answered.  
"Makes sense," she said. "Anyway, thanks again."

She stepped out of the car but before she could close it, Seth leaned over to look up at her.

"Come on, ghost, give me your name," he said.  
"Sure. Take off your mask," she said.  
"Maybe another time," he said.  
"Yeah, maybe another time," she said with a smile.

She closed the door and started running. They tried seeing where she was heading but she was quickly swallowed by the darkness, moving as the black ghost she was known to be. They had no idea who she was but they had a strange feeling they would meet her again.


	2. A real life saviour

Monday morning. The start of a new week, the start of a new case. She stood in her favourite coffee shop, needing her morning fix to get through this day in court. This case was gonna be a hard one and she wasn't sure she was gonna be able to win. Of course she would try, she would not go down without a fight, she just saw the writing on the wall and it wasn't in her favour. Too many witnesses had already backed out.

Looking down at herself, she didn't stand out at all. A boring grey dress with long sleeves and a pencil skirt. Her hair put back in a low ponytail. A black briefcase with her papers and what else she would be needing. She looked professional.

She stood there waiting in line, just listening casually to the other people around her talking, and suddenly she recognized a voice. She slowly turned her head, not wanting to make anyone catch on, and there further down the line stood three men, looking like they had just finished a morning run.

She took in all their features. The hair on each of them matched what she had seen the week before. She tried imagining them wearing masks and it could be them. Not could, it was them. She was sure. As she listened to them talking, hearing all three voices, there was no doubt left in her. It was them.

She studied them discreetly, smiling a bit as she now could put faces on the names. They were real lookers all of them. If only the city knew what kind of men were running around cleaning up, the women would be going crazy.

"What can I get you?" She was snatched out of her thoughts by the barista.  
"A large café latte with oatmilk," she answered.

The young man behind the counter turned around and started making her order. She looked back at the three men again. They were still talking, not catching on that they were being watched. She took out her wallet and pulled out a 100 dollar bill.

"The rest of this is yours if you help me out," she said as the barista returned with her coffee.  
"Really?" He looked happy by the sight of the big bill.  
"You see those three men further down the line?" She asked.

The line moved slowly but finally it was their turn. Dean stepped up to give their order.

"One black coffee, one Americano and one cafe latte with cinnamon," he said.  
"Coming right up," the barista said.

The men chatted a little more while waiting for their order to be made. As the barista came back and put the coffee cups down, Dean took out his wallet but the young man behind the counter held up his hands and stopped him.

"They've already been paid for," he said.  
"By who?" Roman stepped up.  
"Some woman. She told me to give you whatever you want. Oh, and she left a note for you," the barista answered and handed them the note.

Roman unfolded the note and all three men looked down at it.

 _"Coffee's a real life saviour on a Monday morning. You saved me, now I save you right back. Have a nice day, hounds."_

"Who left this?" Seth leaned over the counter.  
"I don't know her name. She's a regular though. Comes in here almost everyday," the barista answered.

There wasn't anything the three men could do about it now. Whoever she was, she was gone and they hadn't looked around at the people who had been in the coffee shop while they were in line.

They made their way home where they took turns showering. After getting dressed Seth dumped down on the couch and turned on the tv. A new big case was starting today and the judge had allowed it to be transmitted live. Probably he had been paid to do so. Live tv would scare off the remaining few witnesses and the accused man Titus O'Neil would probably walk free due to that. They all knew it but they had to make sure before deciding whether or not to go after him.

"It's started already?" Roman asked as he walked into the livingroom.  
"Yeah, Ariel Turner has the case. She's one of the best. If she can't win this, no one can," Seth said.  
"Then maybe we'll step up," Dean said, making his presence known as well.  
"Maybe..." Seth left the word hanging as he looked closely at the lawyer as the camera zoomed in. "Wait a minute..."

He jumped up from the couch and stormed into their home office. Seconds after Roman and Dean heard the printer and then Seth came back with a photo of Ariel printed out and a black marker in his hand. He sat back down and started drawing on the photo and then held it up, showing how he had painted a black mask on her.

"Gentlemen, I give you Black Ghost," he said.  
"Holy shit!" Dean said and took the photo. "It's her. It's really her."  
"We can't be too sure. She could just look like her," Roman said.  
"She was the lawyer on the Sami case last week. Do you honestly think it's a coincidence? She lost the case so she took matters into her own hands," Seth said.

Roman still looked between the photo and the tv screen. He knew Seth was right but still he wasn't too sure if they should believe it or not.

"All I'm saying is not to jump to any conclusions," he said.  
"Fine, I'll prove it," Seth said and once again googled for her name. "Here. A list of all her cases, inclusing everyone she lost. Dean?"  
"On it," Dean said as he too googled something. "I got a list of every target Black Ghost has been known to take down."

They held the phones up next to each other. All the names matched. Roman nodded and looked at the tv again.

"Black ghost," he said.  
"Black ghost," Seth repeated and smiled. "Ariel Turner."  
"What now?" Dean asked.  
"Now we follow the case as planned. She might win it," Seth answered.  
"You don't wanna go after her?" Dean asked.  
"No, not yet. Besides, we're fighting on the same sight. Let's see if she can handle this before we get involved," Seth answered.


	3. Three strikes and you're out

The three men weren't all too happy as they made their way inside the restaurant. Even though they had expected her to lose the case, it still upset them. Titus was a free man. No witnesses had dared coming forward once the case rolled. She had had nothing to work with.

In the beginning of the case, the three men had stalked different people in Titus' life and quickly learned that he expected to be set free and had already booked a table at a fancy restaurant to celebrate this evening. They too had booked a table and right now they were heading inside, all dressed up in suits.

It wasn't but five minutes after they had arrived that Titus and his men came walking in as well. They were all shouting and cheering in happiness. The Shield watched them as they were excorted to their table and got drinks served.

"To freedom!" Titus raised his glass.  
"Freedom!" Everyone at the table repeated.

A couple of hours passed and nothing seemed out of the normal. Everyone just ate and pretended to have a normal night out.

"How do you think she's gonna go about this?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know. I just know she's somewhere close, probably watching his every move," Seth answered.  
"I can feel her too," Dean said and nodded.  
"Remember, don't get involved unless we have to," Seth said and put his napkin down. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick."

He walked through the restaurant, down a small hallway and into the bathroom. He walked over to the pissoir and unzipped his pants. A small sigh left his mouth as he started peeing. The satisfying feeling of being relieved was quickly switched out with an unsettling one as he suddenly felt a blade at his throat.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," he said as calmly as he could.  
"Hi there, Seth. Are you gonna ruin everything for me again?" She asked.  
"I really don't feel comfortable talking with a knife against my throat. How about you move it?" He asked.

Without answering she moved her hand down just to put the blade under his balls.

"Better?" He could hear the smile in her voice.  
"No, I prefer the throat after all," he said.

She kept the blade under his balls but moved her other hand up to put her other blade on his throat.

"As you wish," still that smiling tone.  
"Shit, Ariel, this is not funny," he said.  
"You know my name?" She asked.

She moved away, both blades leaving his body at the same time, and he thanked the heavens for still being intact. He quickly put his dick away and zipped his pants again before turning around to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm that good," he smirked.  
"Well, that ain't good," she said.  
"Don't worry, we won't get in your way. We're just here to see how you work and should you need us..." He said.  
"I don't need backup," she cut him off.

He crossed his arms, still that little smirk on his face.

"How are you gonna do this? You're gonna take him down in a full restaurant?" He asked a bit mockingly.  
"No, I don't run in with guns blazing. That's more your style," she fired back.  
"But you're still here," he said.  
"In the bathroom. Titus has a small bladder," she said.  
"Ah... smart girl," he said.  
"Now get out and let me do my job," she said and pointed at the door.

At the same time the door opened and Titus stared at both of them wide-eyed. Before any of them could react, he bolted the other way again.

"Fuck!" They both yelled.

Seth stormed past her while pulling his mask out of his pocket. It was on his face before he was even back inside the restaurant. Titus was screaming for his men to help him, guns were drawn, people were screaming in horror and running for the door, everything was chaos. Everyone fell to the floor as gunshots started and she came running out just to see Titus and his men disappearing through the door.

She ran and jumped over the scared people on the floor. She had to take him down, no matter what. She heard footsteps following her, knowing it was the three hounds. They ran down the street together, around the corner and saw Titus and his men a little further down. She raised her hand and threw her knife, and just a second later Titus sank to the ground with her knife planted in his forehead. His men turned around, ready to open fire, but The Shield was faster, gunning everyone down.

There was an eerie silence in the air just after that as they stood there watching the dead bodies in front of them. Then the sound of sirens broke the silence. The Shield turned around to run back the way they came but she ran forward instead, up to Titus and pulled the knife out of his head.

"We gotta go!" Seth grabbed her wrist and forced her with him.

As she looked around, she could only see him. Dean and Roman had continued running in the other direction but Seth had come back for her. She ran with him until he pulled her into a dark alley. She leaned her back against the brick wall while he stood in front of her, both of them watching the police cars drive by out on the street.

"Close call," he said.  
"Your fault," she snapped.  
"Excuse me?" He tore his mask off and stared at her.  
"You and your stupid guns!" She said annoyed.

A little smile appeared on his face as he just continued staring at her.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" She asked.  
"You're sexy when you're angry," he said and wriggled his eyebrows.  
"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes.

Without warning he leaned forward and kissed her. The nerve of this man! Yet she found herself burying her fingers in his hair while kissing him back. If it was the danger of the entire situation, she didn't know. It just felt right in the moment. After a little while he broke the kiss and looked at her with a sassy little smile.

"Go out with me," he said.  
"What?" She laughed in disbelief.  
"It's just a date. What's the worst that can happen?" He asked.  
"We could fall in love and with the way we live our lives at night, we would worry sick about each other. No date," she shut him down.

She started moving away but he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Come on, Ariel. Just once date," he tried again.  
"It's Black Ghost to you and the answer is still no," she said.

She yanked her hand free and started moving towards the street again, carefully looking out to see if the coast was clear.

"Oh, and by the way," she looked back at him. "Stay out of my business from now on. You figured out who I go for so it shouldn't be hard."  
"And if we don't?" He asked challenging.  
"Then you get this town to yourself," she sighed. "You've fucked me over twice. Three strikes and you're out. Or I'm out. I can't do it if you continue to make me trip over your legs."


	4. A new trial

"I got another bouquet for you," Ariel's assistant Eve smiled as she carried the flowers into the office.  
"Another one? Does he ever give up?" Ariel rolled her eyes.  
"The man's very persistent. Maybe cut him some slack and go on a date with him?" Eve asked.  
"Never," Ariel answered.  
"Can I have him then?" Eve asked with a smile.  
"Please do," Ariel answered.

Eve left the office and Ariel found the card that followed with the bouquet. He had been very persistent, alright. A new bouquet each day as if he was trying to get through every flower out there to figure out what was her favourite.

 _"All I'm asking for is one date with a gorgeous woman. Please, give me a chance._  
 _Seth."_

Her answer was still no. If he thought she was an easy woman who could be won over by some nice smelling flowers, he was dead wrong. She didn't want a date. She didn't have time for a man in her life. She looked up as Eve knocked on the door and stuck her head in again.

"Daniel Bryan just called," she said.  
"What did our dear boss man want?" Ariel asked.  
"Apparently Baron Corbin gets a do-over in court," Eve answered.  
"What? Why?" Ariel asked.

Ariel remembered that case all too well. Baron Corbin had worked at a bar and late one night he had set his eyes on a female costumer. As he was closing down the bar, he had trapped her inside of it with him, torturing and raping her for hours, ending up killing her with his bare hands. If it hadn't been for one man, the crown witness, Baron would have walked. When he thought the bar was empty, he had forgotten to check the toilets. A man named Tye Dillinger, strangely sober in a bar since he had only been drinking water, had been out there. He had walked in on the abuse, gotten so scared that he had hid down behind a table in a dark corner, but he had watched the whole thing from start to finish.

"Tye Dillinger has pulled back his testimony," Eve answered.  
"Are you kidding me?" Ariel sighed.  
"Unfortunately not. Court date is Friday next week," Eve answered.  
"Gives me time to pay Tye a visit," Ariel said.

She went directly from her office and out to her car. This couldn't wait. She had seen the pictures of the poor woman and heard Tye tell about the horrific hours she was still alive and suffering by Baron's hands. That man did not deserve to walk free. She drove directly to Tye's home and luckily found him at home. He didn't even look surprised that she was there. He had been expecting her and invited her in right away.

"What can I do for you?" He asked once they were seated in the kitchen.  
"You know why I'm here, Tye. I want you to tell me why you're doing this all of the sudden," she answered.  
"I lied the first time around," he couldn't even look at her.  
"No, you're lying now. Either someone is threatening you or someone has promised you money. Which one is it?" She asked.  
"My mom is very sick. All I want is for her to go to a nice home where someone will take care of her twenty four seven," he said.  
"So money," she answered her own question.

He couldn't meet her eyes as he nodded.

"Damn it, Tye! Your mother's gonna die no matter what but Baron will be free to hurt other women. Is that really what you want?" She asked angrily.  
"Try and understand," he said lowly.  
"No, you understand! If you do this, a lot of lives will be on your hands. I know you. You won't be able to live with that. You're gonna end up alcoholic and suicidal. It won't be worth it," she said.

He didn't answer. He just hung his head low. She sighed as she gave up. She could only hope her words had gotten through to him and that he would do the right thing in court, tell the truth all over again.

She was pissed off one week later. She tried keeping a straight face as she walked out of the courtroom, hearing how the reporters were already talking into the cameras, competing to get the news story out first.

"In a turn of events the crown witness Tye Dillinger took back his original testimony, now claiming he was so drunk that he can't remember anything from that night and that he just made up the story when he heard about the dead girl in the news," one of the reporters said into a camera as she walked by.

She continued walking, trying to get away fast before she would blow up. Tye Dillinger had disappointed her, let her down, but she wasn't gonna punish him for that. She could understand his fear of losing his mother. But there was one man she could punish, one man that was walking freely down the stairs minutes after her, and if she had her way, he wouldn't even live to see the next sunrise.

He was easy to find that night. After spending a year behind bars, he was back out in the night life. He acted like he was the king of the world as he went from bar to bar with a few friends following. One of them had to have money with the way they kept spending. She followed from the shadows, waited for hours, just needed the perfect moment to strike.

"So we meet again," Seth's voice sounded from behind her.  
"Are you absolutely kidding me?" She hissed.

She turned around and met all three faces covered by their masks. Why couldn't they just let her be?

"My target!" She growled.  
"Relax, love, we're just your friendly neighbourhood watch," Dean chuckled.  
"Like I told your boy here last time you assholes ran me over, I don't need backup," she said and pointed at Seth.  
"If it hadn't been for us, they would have shot you dead," Seth defended himself.  
"If it hadn't been for you, the fight wouldn't have been taken to the streets in the first place. I would have slid his throat in the bathroom and been out of there before anyone would even notice," she said. "You and your stupid guns!"  
"You say that a lot," Roman chuckled.  
"Well, it's the truth, Now, fuck off and let me do my job," she said.  
"Your job is leaving," Dean said and pointed.

She turned around and saw Baron leaving the bar with the three men he had been partying with all night. They turned a street corner and she was ready to follow. Unfortunately so were the three men behind her too.

"Stay out of this!" She raised her voice.  
"Make us!" Dean said teasingly.

She ran to the corner, turning it without even looking first which she knew was a dumb mistake, and she ran straight into the arms of Baron.

"I caught a ghost!" He laughed.

She heard his three men laugh with him. He held her with one arm, damn that man was strong, as his other hand moved up to her mask.

"Let's see who's hiding under here," he said.  
"Let's see who gets to die first," Seth said.

All four men looked up and stared directly into three guns. They fired at the same time and the four men behind her fell to the ground while she still stood standing. She didn't look grateful though. If anything, she just looked mad and annoyed.

"That was my target!" She shouted.  
"He had you, love," Dean said.  
"Because of you! God damn it!" She shouted.

They couldn't help but chuckle at the woman in front of them that seemed to lose it.

"Relax, everything's taken care of. Why are you mad? Baron still went down like he was supposed to," Seth said.  
"I can't do this anymore," she looked up to the heaven for a brief second before looking back at them. "I'm done."

She started walking away, walking over the four dead bodies as if they weren't even there, but Seth quickly caught up with her and grabbed her arm to make her turn around.

"What do you mean you're done?" He asked.  
"I warned you last time. Three strikes. You won't let me do my job. You think this is all a game, don't you? Well, you just eliminated the other player and you get the board all to yourself. Good luck keeping this city clean," she said.  
"Ariel," he said softly.

She turned around and started walking again. He stood back, watching her, gently calling out to her again.

"Ariel!" A little louder this time.

She still just kept walking and he raised his voice as much as he could.

"Ghost! You get back here, Black Ghost, and do what you're supposed to do! You can't just leave like that!" He yelled.

She turned a corner and finally he moved. So did Roman and Dean. They all ran to the corner to stop her from getting away but when they turned the corner as well, they saw nothing but an empty street. Wherever she had disappeared to, they had no idea. She truly was a ghost when it came to working her way around the city.

"She'll be back," Seth said.  
"Are you sure?" Roman asked.  
"I said she'll be back!" Seth growled.


	5. The one thing that started this mess

Keeping a watch on her office the following days, Seth quickly learned that the flowers he kept sending didn't work. Each day that little brown haired assistant Eve would carry them to her car and take them home. At least someone got to enjoy them but they weren't meant for her.

Dean took it into his own hands to start stalking Eve around. They all knew Ariel would be too smart and quickly catch on if they tried following her so Eve was their best bet. It didn't take long for Dean to learn where Eve lived and where she liked to go for a night out.

They followed her work closely in the news and when she lost another case three weeks later on a Thursday, they all expected the man Curt Hawkins to turn up dead the same night. For once they chose to stay home to show her the respect she deserved. When nothing happened, they argued between them that she probably waited for the weekend, so they decided to wait it out too. Monday morning and Curt was still breathing and walking the earth. They waited the next five days until Friday rolled around.

"She can't be done. I don't believe it. She's just messing with us. She's not allowed to be done," Seth said angrily.  
"This one is on us," Roman sighed.  
"I know," Seth almost whimpered. "We messed up."  
"I got this," Dean said and grabbed his jacket.  
"Where are you going?" Seth asked.  
"I am going to get laid," Dean answered and winked. "You two take out Curt while I'm gone."

Seth and Roman made it to Curt's house. Curt was a quiet man who stayed home. He didn't feel the need to run around town and celebrate his victory so it was almost too easy which also annoyed Seth even more. Such an easy task. She should have taken it. They quietly moved through the house where they found the man sleeping in his bed. He never even woke up to see what was going on before Seth pointed his gun to Curt's temple and ended the young man's life.

Elsewhere in town Dean had hooked up with Eve at her favourite bar. He could be a real charmer when he wanted to and she fell for it right away. Tossing most of his drinks when she didn't noticed, he managed to keep a sober head while pretending to be just a drunk as her.

Taking her home and getting her into bed was easy. She was a horny little thing and he wasn't gonna pass on the opportunity. After all, he figured she deserved a nice little treat for what he was about to do so he played the unselfish card and went straight to work on her. Three screaming orgasms later followed by his own release and she passed out quickly. Once she was out, he worked quickly through every drawer until he found the one thing he was looking for. Ariel's address.

"I got it," Dean said proudly as he came home.  
"Was she any good?" Roman chuckled.  
"Not half bad," Dean smirked and handed Seth a piece of paper with Ariel's address on it. "What do you wanna do now?"  
"Now we lure her out," Seth said.  
"What do you have in mind?" Roman asked.  
"We're gonna give her the one thing that started this mess," Seth answered. "We're gonna give her Sami."

It took a few days until they tracked down one of Sami's clumsy workers who wasn't too good at hiding his tracks. From there on out it was easy. They followed the man discreetly and just two days after, he led them straight to Sami.

She knew it right away when she unlocked her front door that Friday evening after a long days at work. Someone had been in her house. She moved quietly to the kitchen in case the person was still in there and she grabbed a kitchen knife to defend herself. She moved from room to room but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It wasn't until she reached her bedroom that she saw the closet doors were open. There in the back where she usually hid her gear someone had been. Her two trusted knives were missing and a note was left.

 _"Get in your gear and get moving to the storage units out East. There's a surprise for you in unit number 17."_

No name was on the paper but she recognized the hand writing from all the cards on the endless bouquets of flowers. Seth. God damn that man! She was so tired of him trying to play games with her but somehow he had figured out where she lived so she couldn't just ignore it. She knew he would be back if she didn't do as the note said. She dropped her briefcase and started changing into her Black Ghost gear.

For the first time ever she moved in her gear without her knives and she didn't feel good about it. It felt like a part of her was missing. Moving quietly through the shadows she quickly found unit number 17 where her two knives laid with a note under them.

 _"We're not gonna let you quit. Open the unit and find your surprise."_

She could have chosen to just take the knives and go but curiosity got the best of her. She pulled up the door and saw Sami sitting in there. He was tied to a chair and his mouth was gagged. It was gonna be easy. Way too easy. She quickly scanned the rest of the unit. Apart from a camera up in one of the corners, nothing was there. So they were watching her. She was getting so tired of this game. She stepped inside and pulled down the door again.

"Sami, you've been a bad boy," she started. "But lucky for you, you're not the only bad boy in town."

She walked over to him and pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"Let me go, you bitch!" He yelled.  
"Hey!" She yelled back and slapped him. "I'm not the one who put you in here so watch your tone with me if you ever wanna get out of here!"

He took a deep breath before looking up at her with a fake smile.

"Let me go, please," he pleaded.  
"You see this?" She yelled at the camera while pointing at him. "This is a man begging to be let go and you want me to kill him while he's sitting there defenseless? I don't know which one of you is more pathetic right now."  
"Who are you talking to?" He asked.  
"The camera behind you. To the men who put you here. They want me to do their dirty work," she answered.  
"Are you?" He asked nervously.  
"No, I'm done," she said before looking back at the camera and raising her voice again. "You hear me? I'm done!"

She looked at the camera for a few seconds as if she expected some sort of answer. Of course nothing happened. It was only a camera. It couldn't do anything else but record her. She looked back at Sami and moved around him. She quickly worked one of the knives through the ropes and cut him free.

He looked down at his hands as if he couldn't believe it. She moved around him again, moving towards the unit door, before turning around and facing both him and the camera again. He looked at her and slowly got up. She tossed the knives on the ground between them.

"Do what you gotta do," she said.

She stretched her arms out and slowly turned around so she had her back against him. She could hear him take a step forward and bow down to grab the knives. This was it. She had just set a dangerous man free and this was how he was gonna repay her, and right in that moment she didn't even care anymore.

The unit door in front of her got pulled up fast. Angry eyes stared at her over the top of the mask. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her away before raising his gun and shooting Sami dead.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He yelled as he yanked off his mask.  
"I told you I was done!" She yelled back.  
"You don't get to be done!" He yelled.  
"You don't get to tell me what to do!" She yelled.

And there he went again, attacking her, kissing her angrily, and once again she allowed him to. Dean and Roman stood a bit away and watched the whole thing go down, not wanting to say anything in fear of ruining the moment.

"You're sexy when you're angry," Seth said.  
"You said that before," she said.  
"Still true. Your place or mine?" He asked.  
"Do you live with your boys?" She asked as she eyed them over his shoulder.  
"Yeah," he smiled.  
"My place then," she said.

She gave him a sideways smirk before bowing down to take her knives that Sami had dropped when he fell to the ground and then she suddenly started running.

"Don't wait up!" Seth yelled to Dean and Roman.

He started running as well, chasing his ghost through the shadows before she could get away.

"What just happened?" Roman asked.  
"What was supposed to happen," Dean laughed. "He's getting her back into the game in a very convincing way."  
"Whatever works. Guess we gotta get used to being four now," Roman said with a shoulder shrug.  
"I'm pretty sure she still wants to work solo and we gotta give her that. She can hold her own just fine. But I also know we're gonna see her come around our place all of the sudden," Dean said. "Do you think she'll bring Eve at some point?"  
"Dean, you stud!" Roman laughed loudly before moving towards the unit. "Come on, we got some cleaning up to do."


End file.
